ladygagafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Alejandro (lied)
}} right :Voor de videoclip, kijk op deze pagina en voor de single release van het lied, kijk op deze pagina. Alejandro is de derde single van Lady Gaga's tweede studioalbum The Fame Monster. Alejandro werd in april 2010 uitgebracht. Inspiratie Alejandro is volgens RedOne geschreven in de zomer van 2009 terwijl Lady Gaga en hijzelf in Amsterdam en Ibiza waren. De viool in het begin is een stukje van de hoofdmelodie van het enige beroemde werk van Vittoria Monti: Csárdás (of Czardas). Het stukje is in feite niet helemaal hetzelfde als de traditionele Csárdás, het begint traag maar eindigt met een snel tempo. Met dit specifiek lied zei Gaga "vaarwel tegen al haar voormalige vriendjes..". De Fernando in het lied is Fernando Garibay, een van de producers die meewerkten aan The Fame Monster. De tekst gaat over Gaga die zichzelf beschermt van een harem van Latino mannen en heeft enkele ABBA-invloeden, waaronder een verwijzingen naar hun lied "Fernando" uit 1976, waar Gaga van bevestigde dat het een van haar inspiratiebronnen was. In een interview zei Gaga dat elk lied van The Fame Monster geïnspireerd was door een monster. Bij Alejandro was dat de Angst voor Mannen Monster. Compositie Alejandro is een mid-tempo lied met hevige europop en disco-invloeden. Het lied heeft vele invloeden van ABBA en The Ace of Base. De Ace of Base invloeden zijn prominent aanwezig in de beat van het lied, de klank en de melodie, en ten slotte Gaga's niet-Engels accent in het lied. De woorden worden ingeslikt en het heeft een stijgende melodie. Live optreden Alejandro werd het eerst live gebracht op 27 november 2009 in Montreal (de eerste dag van The Monster Ball Tour). De choreografie hield een trio met haar dansers in, wat wat controversiteit in Ottawa veroorzaakte. Momenteel is Alejandro ook in de vernieuwde versie van The Monster Ball Tour. Videoclip Voor de videoclip, kijk op deze pagina Releasedata Voor de single release van het lied, kijk op deze pagina. Tekst I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me But I just can’t be with you like this anymore, Alejandro She’s got both hands in her pocket And she won’t look at you, won't look at you She hides true love en su bolsillo She’s got a halo 'round her finger around you You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I’ve gotta choose Nothing to lose Don’t call my name, don’t call my name, Alejandro I’m not your babe, I’m not your babe, Fernando Don’t wanna kiss, don’t wanna touch Just smoke my cigarette and hush Don’t call my name, don’t call my name, Roberto Alejandro, Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro Stop, please, just let me go Alejandro, just let me go She’s not broken, she’s just a baby But her boyfriend’s like her dad, just like her dad And all those flames that burned before him Now he’s gonna firefight, gotta cool the bad You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I’ve gotta choose Nothing to lose Don’t call my name, don’t call my name, Alejandro I’m not your babe, I’m not your babe, Fernando Don’t wanna kiss, don’t wanna touch Just smoke my cigarette and hush Don’t call my name, don’t call my name, Roberto Alejandro, Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro Don’t bother me, don’t bother me; Alejandro Don’t call my name, don’t call my name; bye, Fernando I’m not your babe, I’m not your babe; Alejandro Don’t wanna kiss, don’t wanna touch; Fernando Don’t call my name, don’t call my name, Alejandro I’m not your babe, I’m not your babe, Fernando Don’t wanna kiss, don’t wanna touch Just smoke my cigarette and hush Don’t call my name, don’t call my name, Roberto Alejandro, Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro Categorie:The Fame Monster